In the testing of precision motors such as those typically found in gyroscope applications, the motor is typically fabricated to include a central stator and circumferential rotor contained within a float housing which is in turn floated within a damping fluid and rotationally supported therein within a further, encasing housing. When assembled at the float level, gyroscope level, or system level, the motor and its rotor are inaccessible for testing purposes, while at the unassembled stage, the motor is unprotected by the thermal absorption of the assembly and is readily damaged by being accelerated to operating speed in this unprotected environment.